


Just a big time gal, livin' in a lonely world

by vividly_vivian



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Angst, Asami is the focus of the story here, Comedy, Coming Out, Depression, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slice of Life, Summer Vacation, maybe too much hurt, more characters than this like all the characters, so much hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividly_vivian/pseuds/vividly_vivian
Summary: Summer vacation a time to escape your life, to run away from your problems, to live another life, and to let yourself break free.It is Asami Sato's last summer before college and she wants to have one last hurrah before she has let go of her childhood to get serious with her life.  Only problem is she has no friends.  How is she to have her adventure if she has no one she knows is willing to join her.  Hopefully living with her "cousin" , Iroh II, might help.  Travelling back to the small life of the country might just be her chance.  All she wants to do is forget all her worries and just live this summer.





	1. Sunsets Unbound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Southern Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875887) by [Epy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epy/pseuds/Epy). 



> Ok, let me get this across to you, reader, this is my first fanfic. *blushes This story is kinda based off of Epy's Southern Summer which is still unfinished, and also some events that have taken place in my life. Also to let you all know I am in my first semester of college so I am super busy so I won't have any schedule for uploading chapters or anything. Here is a little tid bit that might help you all understand this story as well. I am Asami Sato in real life, not literally, but she is the only character in fiction which I can genuinely relate too on all levels, mental, emotional, and physical. I am an engineer who is going to college to start her own company to save the world, I have a really fucked up past, I have lived a really isolated life, the world keeps trying to destroy me, I look just like her except for eye color (mine are amber), I am hugely optimistic, I don't let people hurt themselves ever, we have like almost the same personality, I dress the same way, I don't try to copy her it is just I am basically her on every fundamental except I have 3 sisters and both my parents still and a few other things. Idk at this point here is a picture of me for reference.  
> https://mail.google.com/mail/u/0/?ui=2&ik=4a96cb285c&view=att&th=15f506c2232b6a32&attid=0.1&disp=safe&realattid=1582178125183188992-local0&zw  
> Compare  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/2512409894/image.jpg  
> See I am Asami Sato and here is an awesome story.

Half lidded eyes gently scan the passing scenery of rolling hills of mixed grasses that are also graced with a light scattering of small brush and young trees.  Those particular green eyes belong to a young woman of black hair who at first glance looks as if asleep from her relaxed position.  Her cheek squished against a glass window and her chin plopped lazily against her palm to allow a somewhat upright position. 

Being stuck in a car for ten hours and not being allowed to drive it, not that she doesn't have her license or anything like that, has inadvertently caused her to be lost in an almost dream like state.  Riding or driving cars have always been extraordinary relaxing for her since before she can remember, even as a baby her parents quickly learned as soon as they left the hospital that their screaming, newborn baby instantly fell into a calm as soon as they began their journey home. 

To most people who have been stuck in a car for long period of time they would find themselves extremely bored or having too much energy, but the young girl was not most people.  Her trip so far has not been one recreation but that of transportation from one place to another as seen by the pit stops that have been made; all of which being purely for breakfast, lunch, and one very exciting fruit stand that they just had to stop at due to the young girl's passionate speech on why fruit is amazing (cherries are her favorite; the fruit stand was a cherry fruit stand it was very justifiable).  Luckily, she beat the boredom by sleeping for most of the trip, reading, and drawing.

Her aunt had not really talked with her much over the trip.  They had gone over almost every topic within the category of small talk which neither minded, but when two people have not seen each other in four years there are bound to be situations like this.  But at this moment the young girl was content as pastures of crops and fields of livestock go by.  She almost doesn't notice when they merge off the highway and onto a more rural road.  The presence of other cars soon disappear as the road weaves its way across the landscape.  After a while the scenery changes as they ascend above the open fields and onto the rolling hills that are covered with an ever increasing density of deciduous trees.  She soon recognizes the zig zag pattern the road is following meaning that they are increasing in height at a much quicker rate than what is noticeable.  Eventually there is an opening on her side of the car that reveals the whole valley. 

She has barely enough words to describe the beauty of which is in front of her.  On the other side of the valley is the brightest most colorful sunset she has ever seen in her life, the dark blue of the evening sky has been replaced with a stunning array of purple, pink, orange, and red that have tinted the clouds as well.  The sun sits between two ridges of mountains on the other side valley.  In the valley itself the rays of light caress the landscape of rolling hills filled with forests, pastures, creaks, prairies, moors, woodlands, swamps and a huge river that cuts through the landscape.

Her aunt however breaks her trance, "It's beautiful, right?"

"I'm lost for words.  I never knew that a sunset could be that . . ."

"Disarming." her aunt knowingly adds.

"Exactly." the young girl replies.

Soon however the moment is lost as they turn away causing them to face away from the scene.  The road soon flattens as they have reached the top of a plateau.  The forest that surrounds them soon gets broken up as a few houses come into vision around them.  Most of them are small and very old probably being old farm houses the young girl reasons.  Most are littered with a hodgepodge of old machinery, sheds, fences, collapsed buildings, and any other junk people are too lazy to get rid of; all of them look lived in though with farm animals, small gardens, clothes lines, open garages, playgrounds, mail boxes, and just about anything else one could think people could have out here.  As more houses pass by the density and closeness off them increase with some who share drive ways or some whose kids could play catch between their houses with ease.

"It should only be a few minutes before we get into town and another five or six after till our house." her driver informs her.

"That's not too long." she replies. "That is like a trip to the grocery store from my father's apartment." 

At that her aunt can't help but laugh "Just wait till you see how long it takes us to get to a grocery store for us."

"Let me guess.  Fifth-teen minutes."

"Not even close.  It's more like 45 minutes." her aunt snickers.

"WHAT, that's ridiculous." the clueless girl quickly interjects.

"There's a lot you're going to have to get used to.  Oh, look here comes the town." her relative jokingly adds.

Soon the curvy road straightens, and old farm houses are replaced with town houses.  They are currently on the main street so almost all the commercial buildings are likely going to be close by.  

Her aunt explains "In town we don't have a lot, it is mostly just old town houses, but we do have some newer developments on the outskirts.  When it comes to things to do we don't have a lot.  I don't think I know all the businesses in town but off the top of my head I can remember we have two pizza places, a deli, a bar and a brewery, a bistro, a Chinese place, a drive thru nothing to write home about, a 7/11 gas station which is pretty new, another gas station/mechanic, I don't know how many antique/thrift stores, I think a museum, and maybe some other stuff I don't know your cousin will know more since he hangs out in town more.  If you want I bet some local place will be hiring since there is nothing to do out here and you will most likely be bored."

The young girl; however, wasn't really paying any attention to her aunt at this point due to a certain distraction that may have caught her eye.  A group of five teenagers all around her age were all in the parking lot of 7/11 chasing around a huge pure white dog who somehow got out of her owner's car.  They all look like they are having the time of their lives right now since one of them is on the ground laughing and the others are running around trying to capture the dog with huge grins plastered to their faces.  

Everyone in their group has their own unique look.  The stuck-up kid with angry eyebrows that look like fuzzy caterpillars, the loveable goof rolling around on the ground because he can’t stop laughing at the ridiculous situation, the caring flower girl who is checking on the kid on the ground because she is genuinely worried about him, the prissy wuss who the dog is casing because he has food in his hands, and last but certainly not least the athletic leader who is trying to tackle the dog.  She is pretty sure the last on is the owner since the dog is kind of responding to her groans and grunts of physical exertion and the exasperated attempts of calling her dog.

For some reason the girl watching all this take place can’t help but be drawn to them.  She has always wanted friends like that.  But out of all of them she is for some reason drawn to the dog owner the most.  She can’t help but follow the skillful motions of her body as she runs around the parking lot, and she certainly doesn’t mind the fact that the girl’s skin of Carmel color is on full display.  This girl just happens to be wearing a white tank top and a pair of blue booty shorts jeans hug her body in all the right places.

Wait.  Hold up.  Reverse for a second, was she just now checking out this obviously attractive girl when she knows for a fact she is straight.  Must be the car ride messing with her brain.  She does not find this girl attractive.  Nope, nope, nope, nope.  She knows for a fact she is completely and utterly straight.

Unfortunately for her she is not allowed the proper time one needs to reaffirm her as her aunt interrupts her minor sexual crisis.

“Asami, we’re here.”


	2. Victorian Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami reconnects with the rest of her family.

It is about eight o' clock when Asami finally gets to her aunt Izumi's house.

The place is an old Queen Anne with a color of asparagus being its paint.  It follows the basic principles of all Victorian houses that come from the Industrial Revolution, that being three stories tall, having a porch that wraps around about half of it, steep Dutch like roofs, and many balconies littered about the exterior.  The siding decorations and frames of the house tie it all together making the home look very complex, but pleasing to the eye.  The surroundings offer a few small sheds and a larger building which looks to be used as a garage as she can see a rusted tractor inside.  The house is fairly hidden from the road as there is a nice grove of trees that block house from view. 

When she and Izumi exit the car, she can hear the opening of the front door.  Even though it has been awhile she is quite sure her cousin is about to scare her with a massive hug.

Just as she closes the door to the car she is captured by strong arms wrapping around her.  Just as she suspected.

"Asami it has been too long!" shouted Iroh.

"Yes, Iroh it has been four years." Asami murmured into his shirt.

Letting go he gestured "Come on grab your things so we can eat dinner.  Grandpa and I have been waiting for the both of you to get home to eat."

"Might need some help with that.  I have five bags."

Izumi of course has already started unloading the trunk, by the time this exchange has finished.

"Always leave it to Asami to over pack." Iroh prodded.

"Hey.  A girl has to look good you know." she defended.

"Typical."

At that Asami sent Iroh a glare that kill a NFL superstar.  Iroh however is quite used to these as Asami gives him one at least once a day when they are together.

Upon entering the house Asami is greeted with delicious aroma of home cooked food.

"Asami, Iroh, leave the luggage by the stairs and after dinner you can take it up to the guest room." Izumi states.

Just beyond the entry hall, which also holds the stairs, resides a hall leading to the living room and the formal dining room.  Beyond is the kitchen and dinette.  Sitting at the kitchen dining table is her grandfather Zuko and a small feast sits there with him.  He rises and stretches out his arms offering a hug.  Asami obliges.

"You all made it just in time, I just took the chicken out of the oven." he speaks letting go of his granddaughter.

"Perfect we can eat.  I am starved." announces Iroh.

Each taking seats around the six-chaired table they begin to dig in as Zuko carves the bird.

Zuko questions "How was the trip, my daughter didn't bore you I hope."

"Father please." she retorts.

"It was fine.  Most of it I slept, but for the later half of it I watched the scenery.  We saw the sunset just as we were climbing the valley up to town.  Have to be honest and say it was the best one I have every scene."  Asami answered.

"The view is one of the best things about living out here." her aunt claims.

"And the quietness of it all." Zuko adds.

"That's nice and all, but I like a bit more quickness to life." cousin Iroh chimes in.

"Well you're young of course you do." his mother reasons.

Asami comments "I for one think I am going to enjoy the change of pace.  I'm a little tired of living in the city.  I need some good ole RnR."

"Same here." speaks her cousin.

"It is too bad bad your older two siblings couldn't join us for any part of this summer.  I'm sure Asami would have liked to see the rest of her cousins, but with them being busy with starting their own lives they don't have the time or the privilege." her sweet grandfather proclaims.

"Yes, is would have been nice to see them." Asami confirms.

Through the rest of dinner, the relatives catch up.  Asami learns that Iroh is spending the summer at home because he just spent the past two years studying abroad for his sophomore and junior year of college.  Iroh is currently majoring in political science in college, but he is still unsure of what he wants to do after he gets his degree.  The rest of her cousins have both gotten out of college within the last two years and are each starting their careers in surgery and law respectfully.  And of course, Asami has in turn explained her plans to go to Republic City University to get an engineering degree and a business degree to follow in her father footsteps.  Grandpa Zuko is curently enjoying his retirement and Izumi is being quite successful in the realm of politics as she is the governor for the local state.

With such a lovely diner Asami is feeling quite relaxed and tired and excuses herself with Iroh to get ready for bed.

With the two of them they gather up her bags and head up the winding staircase and proceed up and into the guest room.  

Iroh speaks as he opens the door for his cousin "It looks like it is going to be a good summer.  I haven't had too much time to get settled yet since I got here just two days ago, but my gut is telling me it is going to be a good one."

"Your gut is probably just celebrating all the good food."  Asami jokes.

"I wouldn't put it past it."

Putting down the luggage Iroh grabs some sheets from the closet.

"So this bedroom has a bathroom inside of it so you can use that one.  Here are some sheets.  My mother travels a lot for her job, so she isn't always going to be around, but Gramps is always here.  We are probably not going to be doing anything tomorrow, so you and I can settle in a bit.  If there is anything else, you need I am going to be in room right beside you so let me know.  Alright that’s it. Goodnight Asami." 

"Goodnight, Iroh."

Now alone Asami has a chance to look around the room.  It has a queen-sized four-poster bed with red sheets that Iroh gave her, a door that leads to a second story balcony, it is also decorated with a few items of furniture; a writing desk, clothing drawers, a full-sized mirror, a book case filled with a random assortment of books, some old vehicle models, and a bunch of old soda bottles, there is also a vanity set, a huge chest at the base of the bed, and lastly a small love-seat in the corner of the room.  Everything appears to be made walnut and follows a color scheme of crimson, gold and emerald.  The emerald being the wall color, crimson being the color on some of the furniture and gold the accent color.  The room also has a nice walk in closet.  Upon looking up she notices that the ceiling also has tin tiles.

This must be the master guest bedroom she reasons.

After unpacking her clothing and personal items, Asami busies herself with getting ready for bed, just before turning in for the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think of my writing I want some opinions, please and thank you.
> 
> P.S. Finally finished with midterms so I can sleep. 
> 
> P.P.S. Oh no I have another Exam on Monday, another essay, and a presentation. Me and my crazy life.


	3. Views and Booze

A swift and nimble hand curves and contorts as it copies the beauty in front of it.  The view from Asami's baloney is absolutely stunning and she decided at about mid day she had to capture it.  

The area before her is small clearing surrounded by woods.  The house of which she resides sits atop a small hill overlooking most of the forest from its higher levels.  This allows for a stunning view of the area from above the canopy.  From her balcony she can she a small brook that is no more than 20 yards from the house and within that land between the house and the creak lies a gazebo, a fire pit with seating, a small area of concreted land housing a grill and seating arrangements with tables, and also the area has a few small plots of land dedicated to farming herbs and spices.  Trees litter the area as well but with more sparsity.

Rays of sun fall through the woods casting the area in a war of light and shadow.

Asami has spend the day since breakfast basking in the beauty reading or drawing at her leisure.

She has been happily reclined in a old wooden rocking chair all day in only a grey tank top and wine colored soft short shorts.  Every once in a while a bird or two might land on the railing allowing her to enjoy them at a closer distance.  She enjoys these moments alone by herself.  Back in the city she would often go to a pier or park or anywhere that has a more scenic atmosphere and just sit deep in thought.  In this moment she finds herself thinking back to last night and the occurrence that took place at the 7/11.  The teenagers that were running about after their dog has plagued her mind for a while.  She thinks this is due to her own envy of them, she wants so desperately to have friends like that.  People you can just mess around without a specific purpose.

Back in the city most of her friends were superficial or friends of convince.   All the people in her life did not truly cared for her they only wanted what she had.  That is the life of a genius.  Too often did people ask her for help for school work and time after time she would help them for hours just to be nice and kind as her mother had once taught her.  Every time all she would get is a thanks and I will call you again if I need anymore help.  Always caring and always willing to help others.  When it came to Asami and friends she found that people see her as above them for her smarts, looks, and wealth when in reality Asami sees herself as nothing more than a regular person and wants to be treated as such not some goddess you only go to for help.  And so Asami was left to a life of solitude and loneliness that now fulls a massive desire of friends and an envy towards anyone who has them of which she is not proud of.  All of this was one of the many reasons Asami choose to spend summer with her relatives.  Maybe a change of scenery might give her a chance to make so friends.

She is too so jarred from her thoughts by Iroh telling her lunch is ready.  She leaves leaving her thoughts for later hopefully some food will do her some good.

Lunch is soon had consisting of fresh salad from the garden.  Izumi is absent as she has to go to the states capital for a few days.

"Enjoying the view Asami?  I saw you up on the balcony when I was tending to the garden." grandfather asks her about half way into the meal.

Quickly swallowing the fresh lemonade she responds "After breakfast I wished to continue my reading and I heard the birds chirping from an open window in my room.  The weather seamed very fair at the time so I decided to join them.  I am not quite used to how quiet it is out hear.  The smallest of noises seem to catch my attention."

"Well being cooped up in the city will do that to you.  You'll get used to the quiet though." the older man reassurres.

"I think I prefer the noise of Republic City.  The constant audio input calms my nerves." Asami reveales.

Feeling left out Iroh interjects "I'm the opposite.  One of the reasons I don't like living in high density areas." 

"Guess it comes down to where you grew up." Zuko reasons.

 "I have to say I do enjoy the view.  The view from my balcony is astounding.  From there you can see the entire woodland area we are located and then not to far away the trees make way for farmland.  I don't know what they are farming over there but I saw the lands house and some other buildings as well." the young brunette girl claims.

"Oh you must have seen our neighbors the Souths.  You will be meeting them tomorrow.  Us, them, and a few others will be going to the mayor's house for a small beginning of summer celebration.  Now I know it is only June eightieth and summer doesn't start until the twenty first, but they like to hold it the first day after school ends.  On another note the South's have a daughter your age maybe a little younger."  her grandfather informs her.

Asami can't help but think tomorrow might be a good chance to meet some local teens.  This South girl might be worth investigating.

Iroh speaks his mind by saying "It will be nice seeing everyone again.  I have so many stories to share."

In a fit of exasperation Zuko spoke "Iroh you haven't told a single one yet.  You've been here for a week and you haven't said a word about your travels."

Iroh replies with the smuggest faces "Hey I haven't told any because Asami was not here yet and since mother is now gone on a trip I guess you will have to wait some more gramps."

To this "gramps" shakes a finger and give a lit huff in anger.

Iroh soon breaks under the pressure of his grandfather's scorn, not that he was trying.  Beginning with a tale set in Omashu he explains the great slides that run throughout the city.  When he and some friends of his were there Iron remembered the story of how Zuko's old friend Aang once rode them for fun.  Following a similar fashion as that tale him and his buddies ended up riding them followed by some palace chefs.  The story ended with them all even the cooks ending up having drinks.

He told a few more stories in a similar fashion.  Throughout Asami am I was enraptured follow closely at all turns of the tales.

Iroh on many occasion had both Asami and Zuko enraptured laughing.

Asami supposes she could get used to a quiet summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life is so busy, but my life can't stop me from writing Korrasami. I am taking 16 credits this semester and I work 16 hrs a week so busy busy busy. Also Korra next chapter but not in the way you think.


	4. Tea fit for a dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calm afternoon for Asami before the party starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope people had a good Halloween! Personally it is one of my favorite holidays I spent the evening escorting a float around in a parade. Here is a link to my instagram if anyone wants to see pictures https://www.instagram.com/vivid.vivian/ *self promoting ;)
> 
> btw sorry for the wait been dealing with some personal stuff lately

Asami had spent the day of the party much like the day before.

Reclining on an easy chair within the living room of the house she has spent the later part of an hour rereading Jules Verne's Twenty Thousand Leagues under the Sea all the while sipping on a now cold cup of jasmine tea.  Every once and a while she can hear wind chimes singing from the open window nearby that houses freshly planted pink and purple pansies.  

Soon Asami finds herself finishing yet another chapter and decides that maybe it might be time to change up activities as she is becoming restless with all this sitting around.

Looking around the room for the first time since her arrival two days ago the young brunette is drawn towards the other side of the room.  Along the East wall there is a few cabinets and a large flat screen television.

It is an easy decision to decide on watch tv due to utter lack of watch anything for the past few months.  She always preferred do things instead of watching something and getting nothing done, although she may have a few guilty pleasures when it comes to a few tv shows.

Searching for the remote to turn the tv on she is at a loss for where it might be.  She has already looked for them in all possible locations.  Coffee table, sofa tables, and of course in the couch.  Concluding that it might be in or around the cabinets by the television.

The cabinets on first inspection are filled with table cloths, and fancy table sets most certainly for more formal events her grandfather likes to host on occasion.  On the tops of the cabinets; however, are a few knick knacks.  An old ship in a bottle, an assortment of wooden carvings, a set of pine chess pieces, and a few navel medals that used to be worn by Zuko during his time as a Navel captain. 

One last object catches her gaze just as she begins to back away from the cabinet, a small red box.  Examining the box in her hands she notices the box has her grandfather's name carved into one of the sides.  Opening it she discovers a elegant pocket knife with a handle of cherry and a decorating of brass and steel.  The blade being three inches has been recently sharpened and will cut wood like butter.

Suddenly a hand plants itself on her right shoulder.  Jumping in surprise she near drops the knife, but a wrinkled hand quickly snatches the blade before it cuts soft skin.

"I see you found my old sailing knife." a familial voice calls to her.

"I was looking for the remote to the tv and I stubbed across it."

Zuko soon takes the knife into his hands and examines it with nostalgia in his eyes "Hmm, maybe it might be time for me to give you up old buddy."

"What do you mean?"

"Asami how would you like to be the new owner of this knife?  I have no use for it anymore and a blade like this should not be trapped in a box left to be forgotten."

A moment passes while she considers these words and whether she believes herself as being worthy of such a gift.

"I always thought as giving my youngest grandson, Iroh, this knife, but he declined my offer believing that he is not the right person for the tool.  I offer you the same thing now.  This tool needs hands to wield it and I think your our perfect." he adds.

Taking the knife in her right hand she examines it again before accepting his gift.

The two exchange content looks.  This only lasts a for no more than a few seconds as Zuko starts to depart.

"Now then I must go into town to pick up some wine to bring for tonight.  I will return shortly it shouldn't be more than forty-five minutes.  Then after we leave an hour later at six."

"See you in a while then." she replied as he shut the front door.

Not five minutes after her grandfather left Asami hears knocking on the front door.

Soon followed by a laughing voice calling "Zuko, Iroh I'm here."

Intrigued by the stranger Asami proceeds to opens the door revealing the same dark-skinned girl from when she saw her at the 7/11.  Now dressed in light denim overalls and a loose fitted white v neck the mysterious girl was being circled by a big white dog running around her legs.  She also wore the cutest lopsided grin as she met eyes with Asami.

"You're not Iroh or Zuko." the girl commented.

"They're both in town currently, but Zuko will be back soon." Asami replied still stunned at the scene that played out in front of her.

"Oh, don't mind Naga by the way, she does this sometimes when she is excited.  I'm Korra by the way." reaching out her hand right hand while holding a basket in the other.

Grasping the hand quickly she returned the introduction "Amasi.  Pleasure to meet you meet you."

"The pleasures all mine." Korra replied with an even bigger grin than before and a blink and you could have missed it wink at the end. 

What was that?

"Mind if I come in and wait for the old man to come back?"

"No not at all." Asami answered as she moved aside to let Korra in the house.

The dog ran forward almost knocking Asami over in the process.  Korra chases after the mutt shouting for her to slow down.

Asami can't help but laugh at the two as see watches them both run about the living room.  

Eventually Naga slowed as the running about tired her out and Korra has her hands on her knees trying to calm her breathing.  The basket has been left on the coffee table.  Looking within it is filled with bright red cherries that look fresher than any she has ever seen.

"Are these fresh cherries?" she questions Korra plopping one in her mouth.

The girl says as she comes over to grab a few of her own and taste them herself "They are.  My family has a few trees on our property.  I come by every once and a while and drop of a basket for Zuko and Iroh, they both really enjoy them."

The flavor of each bite of the fruit is sensational.  Asami is completely enraptured in the taste closing her eyes and moaning with each bite soon forgetting the fact that she is not alone.

A voice speaks up jarring her from the exquisite experience she just had "Uhh. . . you enjoying yourself there?"

Blood rushes to her cheeks showing her embarrassment to the world; however, Asami can also see the same blush on the cheeks of the girl in front of her.

The two lock eyes again for a very long awkward minute of silence allowing for Asami to learn the color of them.  Korra she now knows has the bluest eyes she has ever seen and a blue that brings for memories of sky when flying and the sea when sailing with Zuko when she was much younger.  The moment breaks when the sound of a tongue lapping at water is heard.

Over by the easy chair Asami was once sitting on Naga is drinking the jasmine tea she forgot about.

"I'm going to grab some water.  Do you want some."  the green-eyed beauty asks.

"Yes please."

Asami fills two glasses and a bowl in the kitchen and comes back to hand one to Korra and puts the bowl on the floor for Naga while Korra calls her over.  She then downs her glass instantly feeling a little too hot right now with her heart beating rapidly with no reason she can think of.

"So Asami why are you here?  I know for a fact you don't live here since I come by every once in a while and see the people who live here and everything . . . and also I have never seen you around anywhere else like in . . uh . town and everything so what's with all that?"  Korra asks stumbling over her own words.

"I'm Iroh's cousin and I am visiting for the summer.  I just got 2 days ago."

"I didn't know Zuko had more kids than Izumi."

Asami explains "No Zuko only had Izumi.  Izumi and my mother were close friends since babies and neither one of them had siblings so they just made it so they would be aunts to each other's kids.  So, both our families kind of became one in that regard."

"What do you mean were friends."

"My mother was murdered when I was six."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." Korra expressed with more compassion than one would expect of a person you just met.

"It is fine she was a great mom and they caught the murders instantly, so I got closure really fast it is just I miss her a lot sometimes.  It is just me and my dad most of the time.  We have each other for support."

"I am sure she was amazing when she was alive."

"She was a singer and an artist.  I can always remember her through all her work."

"You're going to have to show me some of her works then."

"Do you already want to see more of me?" Asami asked humorously.

"Yes.  I also have a question for you."

"Shoot."

Korra questioned "Are you going to be at the end of the year party tonight?  I know Zuko and Iroh will be there, but what about you?"

"Yeah I am going to be there.  I have a question for you as well, are you that South girl that Zuko told me about?"

"What did he tell you about me?" the girl in question asked embarrassed.

"Just a few stories of how you made a fool of yourself." Asami said jesting.

Korra's face went pale at that hands flying up to mask it from view.

Laughing at the girl’s pain Asami relented revealing the truth "He didn't tell me anything to be honest, just that you lived next door."

Pouting the poor girl said, "If he did tell you any I would be too embarrassed to see you again."

At that the laughter was interrupted with the buzzing of a phone and Korra saying she has to go.  The girl called her dog as she leaves.

"See you tonight.  Dress nice as well." Korra calls to her as she walks down the steps to the house.

Guess I'm dressing to impress Asami thinks to herself watching the girl stroll down the road towards her house.


End file.
